Shattered Heart
by Outer space-alien XV
Summary: Gerrard's arrival, many things changed. The power of their love will be tested from now. Will Misaki can say it to Usui? After that a mysterious old man come to Misaki's life. What will happen? You will be jaw dropped when you read this. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello! If you have seen my profile before this is the story that I promised to you, I got the inspiration from chapter 51 maybe this is the future story in the manga or maybe not. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Kaichou wa Maid-sama is not mine

Shattered Heart

-o-

"No matter what, today! I'll get the truth out of him! Don't look down on my willpower you jerk… Just you wait, Idiot Usui!" Misaki shouted as she walking to his apartment. The reason she wanted to talk with Usui was because she wanted to know about the guy that she met at Igarashi's party. When she wanted to talk to him at school, a problem arose. So, she decided to visit him in his apartment.

_"The reason Usui is pulling back is because of you.." _She remembered Igarashi's words and grits her teeth. _What he hell does all of this mean? I can't understand a bit of it! Why should Usui pull back because of me? Because, hey, what am i to him? Just a ...just a what? Just what am I to him?_

_"Perhaps from today onwards… there will be people who will come to you and greet you…" _She remembered it until..

Here she was. In front of Usui's apartment door. Nervous. Almost shaking in her shoes. She rang the bell and waited for him. And then the door opened and a blond guy looking like Usui appeared from behind the door.

"Hey, welcome, Ayuzawa." He said so formally, he didn't sound like usual. Heh, Misaki was sharper than anybody thought she was. THIS WAS NOT USUI.

"I have some business with Usui Takumi, is he around?" She asked. She knew that the 'Usui' in front of her was not the real Usui.

"Oh, yes. Anyway, please, come in." He said.

"The owner did not give his consent, barging in like that.. I refuse." She yelled. And then, he chuckled. _eh? Such a sharp woman? neh, just as he told._

"…I see a strong willed woman... just as I heard. Okay, you're right." He raised his hands and removed his wig to reveal a mop of black hair underneath.

"He isn't at home, now. I'm giving you permission as his brother. It would be rude if I let a cute girl stay outside. I won't do anything to you, trust me." He pleaded with a lopsided grin that looked sorta like Usui's.

"O-okay." feeling a little uneasy, she walked as sophistically as possible in.

She walked into the large living room. That guy left her in the living room and walked to the small kitchen. She sat on the couch; his couch. She stared at the couch dumbfounded.

Then, she remembered the first time she came into his apartment, when Usui told her about him and much more. Remembered that she was getting irritated.

When she was busy thinking about Usui, the guy we know as Usui's brother returned to the living room. He'd been making tea for the both of them. He placed the tea on the table and sat beside her.

"You are Usui's friend from Seika, am I right?" He started. He gave her the once over, sizing her up, and the 'ups-and-downs'.

"Yeah, I'm his 'friend'." She replied. She was confused about the meaning of friend between her and Usui. Is it just a friend? Or special friend? Best friend? Or more? Gah! She couldn't seem to think straight.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce my self." Finally, this 'Usui' broke the silence between them.

"My name is Gerrard Usui, 21 years old. We are siblings but from different fathers. In other words, he is the son of my mother and the person she's having an illegal affair with."

"Yeah, Usui has told me about it. "Nothing new to Misaki. But a new person; sure. she had never before had the experience of actually 'talking' to any of the Usui family members. Somebody new.

"Really?" Gerrard stared at Misaki with an incredulous look.

"Yeah, why?" Misaki was starting to feel a little relaxed. Hey, maybe this guy wasn't as bd as she thought.

"I can't believe it! You know, he's not the type to talk much. But besides that, he has a brilliant brain, he can cook, do martial arts, good at sports, he can do everything. So how far has he told you about it?" Gerrard asked her with a wonderous expression.

"I don't know, I just know he's quarter, he can cook, do sports, everything." She explained.

"Our Takumi has changed a lot! but..." He said with sparkling eyes.

"...Is he your boyfriend?"

To be continued… (TBC)

**Tuesday, August 03, 2010 at 4.53pm**

**This is the story that I have promise for you XDDD **

**Well at first this story is named "Untitled" but I got "Shattered Heart" from ****KiiroBara ****XD Thanks a lot! **

**Hopefully, you will like it. I get the inspiration from chapter 51 but it will be different from the manga. (Of course it will be different because I don't own Maid-sama!) Hey, I also have finished the second chapter and third chapter. If you want me to publish it I need at least 5 reviews if you want me to continue. If not… I won't. So please review... if you review I will publish the second chapter tomorrow or the day after tomorrow =D **

**About "The Accident" I'm still writing the next chapter, so be patient.**

**Ja!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

Chapter 2

-o-

"…..Is he your boyfriend?"

" NANI? Wha- Ahh… uhmm… I.. I.." Misaki was surprised. She gulped nervously at the question. Gerrard stared at Misaki curiously.

When Misaki was about to answer the question, she heard the door opening.

"Tadaimaa." Usui said as he walked into his apartment's living room. Misaki and Gerrard stood up to greet the blond boy.

"Okaeri, Takumi." Gerrard welcomed. Usui was surprised and yet, not exactly thrilled when he saw Misaki standing beside Gerrard.

"Well, Takumi, I thought it would be rude to let this lady wait outside in the cold. So, I let her in. Is it okay with you?" Gerrard enquired with a knowing, teasing look.

"Yes, thank you." Usui replied tightly. Anybody who wasn't an idiot could easily see that HE. WAS. NOT. PLEASED. But then again, Misaki was always an idiot in front of Usui.

"We were just having a small conversation, right, Miss?" Gerrard winked at Misaki.

"Yeah. Ah, don't call me miss, you can call me Misaki." Misaki smiled at Gerrard in return. She did not seem to have noticed that Usui was staring at her.

"Okay… I need to ask. Curiosity is killing me! Aren't the two of you dating?" Gerrard blurted out.

"What! No! No! It's not true. Right, Usui?" Misaki looking to Usui with a panicky face.

"Yes, we are just 'friends'." Usui said with a cold face. _Friends? Really? Just friends? Then what's the meaning of everything that we 'did' all this time? _Misaki thought deeply. _What the hell? Why do I feel disappointed with him? I don't like him. But why do I feel like this? Relax, Misaki… just relax. It's okay._ Misaki trying to deny the feeling.

"Anyway, Did you go back _home_ today?" Gerrard asked Usui.

"Yeah."

"Misaki said that she has some business with you. So, maybe I will talk to you later." Gerrard gave yet another wink and walked out.

"Okay, thanks." Usui said.

"And one more thing, don't go around doing disobedient _things_ now."

After Gerrard left, Misaki and Usui stood quietly. And then Usui broke the silence between them.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Ehh? No, Usui, it's not important. I wanna go home now. I'm sorry for intruding on you like this-"

"No, it's okay. It's fine. Will you give me some company here?" He looked to Misaki with his puppy-eyes. He was back to his normal self. "Usui is looonnwey (lonely) heere".

After they sat down, Misaki started to talk.

"Why didn't you come to school today, then?"

"That… I had some business that I couldn't leave. Why? Was Ayuzawa worried about me?" His evil smirk appeared on his face.

"I'm... No! Of course not. Why would I be worried about you?" Misaki stared at her feet and appeared to find them more interesting than Usui's face.

"Admit it, Prez. Don't lie to me."

"No! I'm… I'm ….Ugh!" _Damn! He knew that I'm worried about him._

"Hmmm?" He smiled.

"Okay, I admit it. I was worried about you. I'm still so worried." Finally Misaki admitted it. She squeezed her shirt tightly. He smirked.

"You are so cute, Prez." Her face turned 7 shades of red.

"Ayuzawa…" He leaned over Misaki. Misaki was so nervous. She closed her eyes tightly when Usui caressed her cheek. She could feel his breath on her face. And… she felt Usui's lips on her forehead.

It only lasted a second. And then Usui pulled away. She opened her eyes to see Usui smirking.

"What are you doing, perverted outer-space alien?" She bowed her face. Actually, she felt disappointed because she thought that Usui will kiss her. But… Usui knew that. He was just testing her.

"Sorry, Prez. I couldn't help it. You are simply too cute."

"Enough! Making me all messed up like this! I'm going home now!" She stood up from her seat and got ready to go. But before she took a step, Usui caught her wrist and yanked her towards him. And then she felt a familiar pair of lips crushed on hers.

He kissed her gently, yet hard and full of love. Misaki couldn't think. Everything went all blank. Even she didn't remember what she was going to do. All she could concentrate was the single pair of lips massaging hers.

Before she knew it, she was kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck while his hand slid down to her waist. She couldn't say how long they stood there lip-locked. They pulled away unwillingly to catch some breath. Neither of them wanted to go further so they stayed in that position. The amber eyes met the emerald ones.

Feeling embarrassed about what she did, she buried her face on the crook of his neck. Her arms wrapped around him while he was holding her tight.

"I'm sorry, Ayuzawa." He apologized. It took a moment. But she knew what he meant.

"It..it's okay." She murmured against his shoulder. She tightened her arms around him.

**~Outside the apartment~**

A man pressed his earphone to his ear. After a while, he pulled off his earphone.

"A _poor girl_." Gerrard said as he shook his head.

**~Inside the apartment~**

"U..sui.."

"Hmm?"

"Wh-why are you doing something like this?" She mumbled against his neck.

Hearing her words, his eyes widened but after that he chuckled. He slid his hand up from her waist to her head, patting her head.

"Because I just wanna _stay_ by _your_ side." She pulled away to look at him. The amber eyes met the emerald ones once again. A blush crawled up her face.

"…" She bowed her face to hide her blush. He smiled sincerely.

"Haah, it's already late. C'mon, I'm taking you home." Usui extended his hand to her. Taking a deep breath, she took her hand in his. She held it tightly.

**-o-**

After the two of them got off from the bus, they walked silently towards Misaki's house. Even though they didn't saying anything verbally, but their hands seemed to say something. It looked like, they didn't want to be apart. They didn't want to release each other's hand.

Misaki knew there was something wrong with him. She knew that Usui was hiding something from her. But she didn't want to ruin the mood. So, she just stayed quiet.

She looked at him.

He looked like he was thinking about something difficult. And they reached her house.

"Well," Usui broke the silence, "before you walk into your house, I want my goodnight kiss first." Usui smirked.

"Yo-you! Pervert!"

"Ssshh, not so loud, Prez. Everyone is going to sleep."

"But, you're the one making me like this! And isn't it enough about what we _doing_ in your apartment?" She blushed when she said it.

"It's different _and_...it isn't enough." His evil smirk appeared. _Damn! Don't make that smirk, idiot! _Misaki thought.

"Okay… okay, if you don't want, bye, Pres."

"Wait, Usui!" She pulled his shirt sleeve.

When he turned, next thing he knew, his lips were against hers. They held each other for a few minutes before Misaki pulled away.

"Satisfied, Idiot Usui?"

"Yeah, thanks Prez." He kissed her cheek. Her face reddening easily.

Usui patted her head before saying, "Good night, Misaki. Have a sweet dream and don't forget to dream of me… Haha…"

"Shut up, pervert! And… good night… Takumi." She said after she closed the door.

After she closed the door, Usui looked to the sky. The moon was shining beautifully and the stars shining around it. Then he looked down and makes a sad expression on his handsome face. He sighed.

"Is it a mistake… for me to meet you, Misaki…?" He mumbled to himself.

TBC

Okay, here we go. The second chapter, I hope you like. =D Well, I have third chapter so please review if you want. The Accident is in the progress. Hope you wait. Thanks for read and review…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

Chapter 3

-o-

Seika High School - 7.30 AM

"…Is that guy late today as well?" Misaki thought as she passed Usui's classroom. She noticed that guy was not there.

"He will not leave, right…?" She mumbled sadly to herself.

-o-

Usui's Apartment – 7.30 AM

"I'm sorry, to have to stop by in the morning, even though you have school. But I have to return to UK this evening. I'm sorry for troubling you." Gerrard said as he looking out through the window.

The view of Tokyo city that crowded by tall buildings. Many cars passing along the street. And the view of people.

"I came all the way here to meet you directly, yet I didn't have the chance to have a proper conversation with you." He said again, looking at Usui.

"Can't help it… You are busy with many things after all."

"Yeah… you are right. I'm so busy with many things. You remember this? When I was 10 and you are 6, we always playing together. We were playing baseball, eat the cheesecake together and laugh together. Now is the opposite… We are busy, never play baseball again, and never eat cheesecake together. I missed them… You know, if I remember about you, I will smile and laugh to myself. Why did our dad become like this? Suddenly, makes me busy with this damn things.." Gerrard chuckled. Usui smiled.

"So what do you wanna to talk about?"

"Well…. You said, 'The reason that you want to stay here' is 'It is comfortable to live here' …right?" Gerrard turned to face Usui.

"I thought that you would at least have some friends whom you would find difficult to part with." He paused. "..A friend… That, in other words, is perhaps what you call friendship."

"Although I have a friend who I find difficult to part with, I have maintained some distance in order to avoid trouble."

"…And that's that girl yesterday?"

"…"

"Hey! C'mon… admit it… you like her, don't you?"

"…" Usui still silence.

"Our little Takumi is falling in love now… I can't believe, our little Takumi have grown up so fast…" Gerrard said with sparkling eyes. "I can't believe that!" He wiped his tears with tissue.

"Brother…" Hearing Usui's serious voice, Gerrard turned to silence and looked at Usui seriously.

"… What if I say I like her…" He paused, "it's hard to say with words…" He looked towards the ceiling, "There are so many feelings inside… But if it's just 'like'… I don't know what to say…" Usui explained.

"When I'm around her… following her everywhere she go maybe she liked to call me 'stalker'. I am enjoying that even though… she yells at me, punches me, or avoids me, calls me 'perverted alien' or 'idiot' etc… I secretly like being around her…I feel more like at home…"

He smiled sadly, "When I found out that she is a maid in a café, I'm not surprised. Even I promised to myself that I will keep this secret only for me. And then she told me about her family… I found out that she hates male… It makes me so amazed…All I wanna do is make her smile and break her judges about male…" He sighed.

"And time goes by… There's many things happened between me and her… Without my permission that 'feeling' grows. I think I…-"

Usui can't finish his sentence because Ceddy opened the door. It makes the both of them jumped in surprise from their serious conversation.

SLAM!

"I'm sorry, Gerrard-sama, Usui-sama for interrupting your conversation." Ceddy bowed.

"No, it's okay. What is it?" Gerrard asked.

"Gerrard-sama, you need to go to UK now!"

"Why? Something happened?"

"Yes, Gerrard-sama. Your grandfather wants you to back to UK immediately." Ceddy explained.

"Something happen?"

"I don't know, Gerrard-sama."

"Alright, now Ceddy can you please leave us alone, just 5 minutes… I wanna talk to him." Gerrard asked to Ceddy.

"Alright, Gerrard-sama. I will wait at the lobby." Ceddy bowed and leave the room.

After Ceddy leave, Gerrard continued his conversation with Usui.

"You ought to realize your own _position_, Takumi and in the fact that you cannot cut your ties with us… but remember this even though you are "Usui" Takumi, you are blood-tied with us, the Walker family."

"My advice for you is please be careful and if you can… please you must have maintained some distance with _her_ in order to avoid trouble that might happen between you two. But if something happen I will try my best to help you…"

"Thanks brother." Usui patted Gerrard's back.

"Bye, Takumi. Hope something bad will not happen."

"I hope so."

-o-

Seika High School – 12.00 Lunch break

Misaki was doing her paperwork in student council room. She was so worried about Usui because he didn't come to school. She knows something is happened with him. It starts when Igarashi's party, she found out that her world and his world is different. After that Usui's brother come, Misaki thought that something bad will happen. But she kept positive thinking. She believes in Usui.

"isaki…" A voice called Misaki. Misaki still spaced out.

"Misaki~" That voice still calling her.

"Misaki!" She flinched and turned around to see Sakura and Shizuko besides her.

"Uhh? What is it, Sakura?" Misaki asked.

"Ano, Misaki… you were spaced out so I called you… You looked like thinking something deep about something. Are you having a problem?" Shizuko asked.

"Oh. I'm not. Its okay, Sakura, Shizuko. I'm fine…" Misaki smiled.

"If you are having trouble, you can talk with us, Misaki, right Shizuko?"

"Right, Sakura. Misaki don't push yourself too much if you are having a trouble. You can talk with us."

"Thank you, Sakura, Shizuko. I'm okay… really."

"Then we will go now, Misaki. Bye" Sakura waved.

"Bye, Sakura, Shizuko."

After Sakura and Shizuko left, Misaki decided to patrols around the school. Everything is okay… until she found Usui in boy's locker.

"..U..sui" She called him.

"Ayuzawa…" He called back.

"What are you doing here? There's only one period left… why are you late? Where have you been?" She shouted at Usui because she's worried but to hide the truth, she shouted. She took one large gulp of air as she finished asking everything in one sentence.

"…" He avoided her stare.

"Usui…? Anything happened?" She walked closer to him.

"Nothing at all…" Finally he spoke. "Ayuzawa… I want to talk to you after school at rooftop.. can you?" He turned to face her. He wore a sad expression and pleading eyes on his handsome face.

Ring ring… Lunch break is over.

"A..alright… se- see you… Usui.."

-o-

Somewhere in Japan

"Have you found out where my family is?"

"Yes, sir. Do you want to go there?"

"Not yet. But I want to see my daughter first. Prepare simple clothes for me and something that disguise my face. I don't want they become surprised and hate me. I've made a lot of mistakes for them."

"Yes, sir."

After the assistant left, the man said something.

"Minako, Suzuna, Misaki… I miss you so much… I hope you will accept me back.." The man looked at the picture in a frame that he, Minaki, Suzuna, and Misaki smiling.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-o-

Seika High School – After school 15.00

After the meeting end, Misaki immediately went to the rooftop. She didn't know why that Usui wanted to have serious-conversation with her.

_Is this something to do with his brother? It's really mysterious… I'm getting curious with this. _She thought. She arrived at rooftop but no one was there. She stood by the balcony. Looking to the sky. She didn't know when she started to like the sunset but she very likes the sunset. She tried to remember again. And she remembered something. The memory with her father.

_Flashback_

_"Papa, come here..!" A little girl waving at her dad. It's Misaki when she was 6._

_"Wait, Misaki! Don't running!"_

_Misaki ran back to her dad but when she was on the way, she tripped._

_"Ouch!" She fell and grinned painfully._

_"Misaki! What happened?"_

_"I'm just tripped, Papa! I'm okay…" She smiled to reassuring her dad to not worry. But you know… a father. Her dad picked her up and put her down on a bench. He raised her skirt and saw a small little cut on her knee._

_"Ouch…"_

_"See Misaki, this is why if you don't listen to me." Her dad blows air slowly to her knee._

_"Oww…"_

_"Feeling any better?"_

_"Yeah… thanks papa!" She smiled and hugged her dad._

_Her dad hugged her back. After that, her dad turned around and patted his back to her._

_"Come here! I will carry you."_

_"I said I'm okay, Papa."_

_"Hurry!" Her dad insisted._

_Misaki gave up and put her arms around his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist. After feeling safe enough, her dad stood up._

_"Papa?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Do you like the sunset?" She asked innocently._

_"Yeah, I like that. I like it so much. It gives me a comfortable feeling inside. You know, I proposed your mother when sunset too. Do you like it too?" She nodded and rested her chin on his shoulder. She kinda felt sleepy, so she closed her eyes and sleep. Feeling, her daughter's head on his shoulder. He raised his head and smiled to see her sleep daughter's peaceful face. _

_He walked towards their home. Holding her tightly against his back._

_End of flashback_

She sighed. She missed her father so much even though she hated me for leaving. She didn't feel his presence. Two strong arms wrapped around her thin frame. She struggled but when she smelled the scent, she knew who it was, so she relaxed a bit.

"Takumi?"

"Hmm?" He buried his nose to her cherry smelled hair. His hot breath on her skin, made Misaki shivered.

"Wh-what do you want to talk?" She asked with trembled voice.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" He nuzzled her neck.

"Just work. I think."

"Then would you mind to go out with me? I mean like a _date_?"

"Na-nani?" She turned her face to face him.

"Why…why all of the sudden?" She blushed.

"I want to spend my weekend with my precious maid." He grinned.

"Shut up!"

"Ohh, you don't want?" Usui made a chibi face.

"N-no…" She panicked. "…when?"

"Saturday, I will wait you at the park. At 10 AM. Or shall I pick you up?"

"No, you should not." She remembered something, "Ahh! In that time I have to work…"

"Don't worry, I already tell manager-san."

"As I thought…" She sighed.

"Manager-san was really excited when I told her about this. And someone is ready to make you a dress, a _feminine_ dress." He added.

"Wai-! What! Who?"

"Aoi-chan."

"That boy…"

"So, all you have to do is accept and go." He held her tighter and kissed her top-head.

"Okay…" She rested her head against his chest.

-o-

England, Walker's family's mansion – 16.30

After Gerrard arrived at home, his father and his grandfather interrogating him.

"So.. the reason he stays there because he is comfortable to live there?"

"Yes, father."

"Do you know why is he being so stubborn? Is it because a girl?" His grandfather asked.

"No, I don't think so, grandfather, father."

"Really?" His father asked with curious face.

Gerrard gulped. "…Ye..ah.." Gerrard hesitantly answered his father.

"Well, we must think another way to force him."

"I have a plan. Let's arrange your marriage, Gerrard."

"…What?"

"You are close to Takumi, right? If you are married, of course Takumi will come to your wedding. So, after he comes to your wedding, we will keep him here."

"What? How dare you use me!" Gerrard's emotion can't be held anymore. He can't believe that his father will used him to his dirty plan.

"If you refuse, I will force you to marry other girl!" His father threatened.

"…" Gerrard eyes widened.

"And I will hurt her family…"

Gerrard didn't like this plan. But he didn't want her girlfriend hurt.

"I… will think about it…" He desperately answered. He's so confused. If Gerrard refused to marry, his father threatened to hurt her and her family.

"Okay, I will give you .. umm… maybe 2 months. After that, you must have known your answer."

_What should I do, Takumi? _Gerrard thought.

-o-

Tokyo Central Park – Saturday. 10 AM

Usui was sitting on the bench, looking to his watch. It's already 10 AM. But Misaki still didn't come. He yawned and rubbed his face. He reached his pocket and pulled out a box.

He opened the box and appeared a necklace. It was beautiful. A necklace that he bought with his own money from working at Maid-Latte. It was simple. Heart shaped with a diamond in the middle. On the back, their names written on it.

A sad smile appeared on his handsome face. He reached the necklace and stared at it. He didn't know what will come to them. He didn't know what the next plan from his father is. He just wanted to give her a sign. That she was his.

He put the necklace in the box and put the box back inside his pocket. Then he heard footsteps in front of him. He looked up and saw a girl panting in front of him. It was Misaki. She wore a pink dress, knee-length, and white ribbons wrapped around her waist. Her sleeves shaped like balloon sleeve. She was also wearing pink high heels. Perfect match with the color of her dress. Her hair was curled and her bangs pinned above her head. She's very pretty.

"Long wait?" She asked.

"No… I will wait for you." He paused. He stood up and approached her. He touched her hair and kissed it. "You… are… so beautiful.." He said with blush on his face.

She blushed. "T-thank you…" She looked away. He smiled and grabbed her soft hand.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Y-yeah…"

-o-

Tokyo Central Park – Saturday, 10 AM

Kitaro Ayuzawa's POV

Hello, let me introduced my self. My name is Kitaro Ayuzawa. I was the father of Misaki Ayuzawa and Suzuna Ayuzawa. I'm a bad father. I left my family for money. I left my family when Misaki was 13 years old. I know what I did was wrong. After 3 years, I realized my mistake. I wanted to make it up. I wanted to be with my family. But, with all this mistake… Should I be forgiven?

TBC

I'm so sorry if this is so short. Thank you for your review and special thanks for

**Ashinat crimson flames; hitsugayatoushirou1220; Ayumi akiko-Firefly-steph; xiheartu; and forever-will-love2112. **Thank you guys for your review. And don't forget to review again… bye… see you in the next chapter.. *wave-wave*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Finally update! I think in this chapter Misaki is OOC now. Alright guys, check this out!

**-o-**

**Tokyo Central Park – Saturday 11 AM**

Misaki and Usui walked hand in hand. Usui gripped her hand tightly, and Misaki responded nicely. Both of them looked as if they would never be separated. Then Usui saw a cotton candy seller and he decided to get one. He bought one cotton candy for both of them. After that, Usui beckoned to Misaki to sit down on the bench. Misaki sighed contentedly and sat down. What caught her eye was the sight of a little girl playing with her father.

"Let's eat this candy~" Usui noticed that Misaki was awfully quiet...in a strange way. Misaki recalled memories of playing with her own father.

"Ayuzawa?"

_"Misaki, let's play! Misaki?" Her father exclaimed excitedly, squatting on the ground. _

"Hmm?" Misaki still spaced out.

"Do you want me to feed you?" Usui looked at her closely.

_"Are you alright?" Her father came closer and pinched her cheeks lightly. _

"Yeah.." Misaki unconsciously answered. Usui smirked. Well, now he could have his way...right?

"Which one do you prefer hand or mouth?"

_"Which one do you prefer tag or playing ball?" Her father dropped a ball on the ground. _

"As you like.." Misaki was still in her own world of past recalled memories. Usui grinned widely...now it was definitely his choice.

Hearing Misaki's answer, Usui put some candy into his mouth and kissed her. Misaki was surprised but Usui kept her still. Usui wanted to enter her mouth and Misaki unconsciously opened because of the taste of candy. After a while, Usui broke the kiss.

Misaki realized what they just did after a few seconds.

"What are you doing, baka?" She smacked his head.

"I fed you." Usui explained in a cool manner, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly.

"What?" Misaki looked at him puzzled.

"I already asked you and you said yeah. After that I asked you which one you prefer you said as you like. So, I used my mouth to feed you." Usui explained again.

"I never said that!" Misaki looked a little furious, and her face turned a shade of pink.

"You just don't want to admit it, Misa-chan." Usui pouted in a cute way. He chuckled "Let me feed you a bit more, Misa-chan".

"Say 'aahh'" Usui said as he fed Misaki. Misaki opened her mouth and chewed the cotton candy innocently.

Usui smiled. "You know, you're so cute, Misa-chan.."

Misaki started blushing madly. She grabbed some of the candy and shoved it into his mouth. A smile appeared on his handsome face. They ate the cotton candy and also watched a few people play in the park. And then, Misaki noticed another small girl playing with her father. Again, flahsbacks about her father...

_**Flashback**_

_"Catch me, papa! Catch me!" Misaki exclaimed happily as she ran away from her father. She was 5. Her father ran after her._

_"Aha! I got you!" Her father tossed her in air. She giggled happily. They played like that all day._

_**End of Flashback**_

She smiled sadly as she remembered it. So many memories...and all of them were sweet...only, now her father wasn't here to share them with her...

"Ayuzawa?" Usui called her. He felt a little puzzled.

"Ah? Huh? Yeah...what?" Misaki snapped out of her dream and looked at him enquiringly.

"Are you okay?" Usui searched her face carefully.

"Oh yes, I'm fine.." Misaki mumbled and looked down, not being able to take the intense gaze from those incredibly emerald green eyes.

"You look like thinking about something…" Usui half whispered, half said it aloud.

"No no, I'm fine really.."

"Alright, then let's go to my apartment. You can rest and I will make you something." Usui got up and straightened his shirt.

"Really?" Misaki looked up at him.

"Yeah.. c'mon let's go.."

Before she got up, quickly, Usui pecked her lips that made her blush again. But, after that she laughed and continued to walk.

**-o-**

**England's Airport – Saturday, 12 PM**

"Tell father and grand father that the reason I'm going to Japan is because I want to meet an acquaintance. Don't say anything more than this." Gerrard said.

"Alright, Gerrard-sama." Ceddy bowed to him.

"You may leave now."

"Yes, Gerrard-sama."

After Ceddy left, Gerrard sighed. He looked up at the sky.

_I'm sorry but I have to do this, Takumi.._

**-o-**

**Tokyo Central Park – Saturday, 11 AM**

Kitaro Ayuzawa, Misaki's father, was walking. He watched a small girl playing with her daddy. It also made him sad. He missed those moments. When he was about to leave, he saw Misaki walking with a guy. The guy was extending his hand to her, as if he wanted her to accept his hand. Misaki hesitated a bit. But then, she accepted his hand and the guy smiled. Kitaro looked at them intently.

_Ah..damn...i missed the first time my daughter fell in love..._He sighed and strolled on. _I'll stay at this park today...it's peaceful..._

**-o-**

**Usui's Apartment – Saturday, 11.30 AM**

"Do you want to eat lunch now?" Usui asked as they arrived at his apartment.

"Well… if you don't mind.. I'm kinda hungry.."

"Okay then, wait he-"

"No! I want to come too!" Misaki cut him off, "I want to see.. you cooking…" She blushed. Usui smiled.

"Okay, maybe you can help me." He led her into his apartment.

They walked to the kitchen. Usui took out some ingredients. He decided to make hot dogs for them. Since Misaki didn't how to cook, she chose to chop the vegetables while Usui prepared the hot dog. It was really fun to cook together.

Everything was over, done, finished. The food was laid on the table and they sat facing each other. They clapped their hands in unision.

"Itadakimasu."

They ate together and smiled. They laughed and each other. It was so romantic. After they finished their lunch, they sat cuddling on his sofa. Misaki leaned on his broad shoulder while Usui wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

Then Usui pulled out his phone and played one of his favorite songs. Misaki heard the song intently. It seemed familiar. ...this song. The rhythm played slowly and then the intro played.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky befor__e_

She suddenly remembered it! It was the song that her mother used to sing with her father in the past.

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more_

Her father… again… she remembered about her father.. Why was this happening?

"_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time"_

Then, she heard Usui sing the lyrics softly. He stood up. He bowed like a prince who wanted to have a dance with his princess. He extended his hand to her.

"May I have this dance, _my lady_?"

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

She hesitated a bit, but she put her hand on his. Usui smiled and pulled Misaki into his arms. They started to dance. Usui lead the dance. Everything felt so warm and peaceful. Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She sang the next lyrics.

_"__Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you__"_

After that, Usui sang the next lyrics.

_"And there's no mountain too high no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time__"_

Usui tightened his embrace. He rested his head over her, and breathed in her scent. Something sweet but strong, he liked it.

_Come what may, come what may _

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh come what may, come what may _

_I will love you _

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place..._

_Come what may, come what may _

_I will love you until my dying da__y_

When the song ended, Usui cupped her face. He leaned in to her face and… their lips met in an innocent kiss. His lips lingering on hers for a while. It' was just a simple kiss. Usui pulled away.

"Close your eyes." Usui whispered.

"Huh?"

"Trust me."

Slowly, Misaki closed her eyes. Usui reached for the box inside his pocket. He opened the box and took out a stunningly beautiful necklace. He put it around Misaki's neck. He caressed her face before he told her to open her eyes.

She slowly opened her eyes. Her hands fingered the necklace and her eyes opened wide.

"Wow… it's so beautiful. Wh- How do you get it?" She can't keep her eyes off of her necklace.

He smiled. He was glad that she liked the necklace. He spun her around and pulled her into his arms.

"This necklace.. is only one in this world. I specially requested it from my acquaintance."

"Really?" She kept on fingering it again and again.

"Yeah, and look at this." He touched the necklace. "This heart means that I love you so much, nothing's gonna change my love for you." He pointed at their names behind it. "And these words are proof enough that you belong to me.. Only to me…"

"And to whom do you belong to?" Misaki asked with a curious face.

"Of course to you, _Honey_." She blushed when Usui said that.

"Whatever will happen in the future, I will always stay by your side. I will always be with you."

After Usui said that, the couple spent their time together in peace and romance. Neither of them...knew the storm that was going to strike them soon...

**TBC**

**Wow… I'm getting curious about what will happen to them. Do you agree with me? If you agree with me, please review **** If don't.. thanks for read this story. I'm sorry for the late update because many things happened in my school. A lot of homework and now examination test. Wish me luck! ** **Thanks for JazzerDude428 for being my beta-read!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloooooo, this is the next chapter of Shattered Heart. I'm sorry for the late update, please don't kill me. Thank you for Naoki-senpai!**

**Presents….**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maid-sama!**

**Pairing: TakuMisa forever!**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 – Shattered Heart**

**Multi-chapter**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

.

-o-

Misaki was walking slowly towards the park. She should be home by now but she changed her mind. She wanted to go to the park, instead. Usui didn't walk her home because suddenly he got a call from Maria. Misaki didn't want to bother Usui, Misaki told Usui that she wanted to go home by herself. Actually, Usui didn't agree but Misaki continued to insist.

Misaki touched her new necklace and smiling happily. She still remembered clearly when Usui gave the necklace. That was a very sweet memory.

Misaki stopped in front of an electronics store surrounded by many people. Everyone was watching the news that being broadcasted on the television display. Curious, Misaki also joined to watch the news. It was about a CEO of the best food-company in France, the CEO was actually Japanese.

The reason for him to return to Japan was to return to his family who had left behind. Everyone watched in awe when they heard this man's reason. Misaki couldn't see his face because it was accidently covered by reporters who wanted to interview him. But Misaki could tell that this man was as old as her father because his hair had turned white.

_I hope dad will be like him. Come back to our family. _Misaki thought.

"He is a good father, is not it?" Suddenly she heard an old man talked behind her. Misaki looked back and found a shabbily-dressed man with a white beard on his chin stood behind her.

.

.

-o-

.

.

Keitaro was sitting quietly on a bench. He was thinking about how to return to his family. He did not know how to face Minako or Misaki. He was afraid, they wouldn't want to accept him back because they had already hated him. Keitaro sighed and looked around his surroundings. He saw a dark-haired woman standing in a crowd. The girl looked like Misaki. Then Keitaro decided to find out.

It was true that she was Misaki. He saw Misaki's eyes watching the news closely. Keitaro was listening to the news and realized that the news was about him. _Rumors spread so quickly. _He thought.

Only two days ago he arrived here, and the news has spread so widely. Keitaro knew what Misaki was thinking now. He wished he could speak with Misaki.

"He is a good father, is not he?" asked Keitaro.

Misaki looked at the old man and her forehead slightly frowned. But it would be very impolite if she did not reply.

"Aaah yes.. he is a good father, sir…" Misaki replied politely.

"My name is Nishimura Kaito." Keitaro introduced himself under an alias.

Well, he had got quite a lot of fake names. In the company, he used the name 'Takeru Takagi', the only one who knew that his real name was 'Keitaro Ayuzawa' was only his personal assistant.

"My name is Ayuzawa Misaki."

"Wuaaah… what a nice name for a pretty girl like you!"

Misaki blushed and lowered her face.

"Thank you, sir."

"And you are very polite. At times like this, it's difficult to find young people who behave like you," said Keitaro as he stroked his white beard. He was really acting total as an old man.

"Will you accompany me to talk, Ayuzawa-chan?" asked Keitaro.

Misaki was confused wether to refuse or not to. If she refused that meant she would be impolite. Well, for the sake of maintaining an existing image, Misaki accepted his offer.

"Okay."

Keitaro asked her to sit on the bench where he sat earlier. He sat next to Misaki but not so close.

"Where do you school?"

"Seika high school."

"Is not that a school for boys?" Keitaro was surprised to find her daughter's school was in boy's school.

"At first, but now it has changed. This school has changed completely into public schools. I'm the president council there.

"Really? How come?"

"Maybe you wouldn't expect this, sir. But, in my school, I was called as the demon president," said Misaki with a chuckle.

Keitaro was pleased to see Misaki's laugh. Misaki somehow felt comfortable talking with this old man. It was like talking to her own father, but Misaki realized this man wasn't her father. Misaki became silent, but Keitaro tried to talk to her again.

"Have you got a boyfriend?" Misaki surprised and blushed.

"Eeeehhh? …uhh.. n-no…" Misaki replied nervously.

The old man chuckled.

"Then, the man who'd pick you up earlier, who was he?"

"How could you know?"

"I've been being here since morning. I saw you together with your boyfriend. He was the one who gave that necklace to you right? That man must have a good taste and very romantic, too."

"Uhh.. it was…"

.

.

-o-

.

.

"Ooohhh, so he was just a friend who kept your secret. Then you two became closer and now he becomes your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend."

"Yeah, a friend soon to be boyfriend. Am I right?" Keitaro smiled seductively.

"Sir!"

"Sorry.. I'm sorry. Teasing you like this reminds me of my daughter, you know?" Keitaro sighed. "It makes me remember old memories," said Keitaro with a smile.

"What happened to her?" Misaki asked.

Keitaro didn't answer. His face turned sad.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay, Ayuzawa-chan. But I cannot tell it now, maybe next time." Keitaro glanced at the clock and realized it was almost late.

"You have to go home now, your parents will be worry. It is almost late."

"Hmm… I just live with my mother and little sister, sir."

"Father?"

"He had left us, since I was in the third grade in junior high school. Moreover, my mother won't be worried. She is working right now."

"Work? This late?"

Misaki nodded.

"Yeah, she is working as a cleaning service in a company. Her shift begins at night."

"Why does your mother work at night?"

"Because we need the money to live… My family is very poor so my sister and I sometimes have to work to earn money. Moreover my dad left us a lot of debt. If we do not pay that debt, we will be kicked out of our house."

"I'd better go home now, my sister would be looking for me. I also have to study to get a scholarship to a university later. Good evening, sir!" Misaki bowed and left Keitaro alone.

Keitaro was stunned to hear Misaki's words. Those words made him unable to speak. His family was suffered because of him. He crouched down and grabbed his hair.

"Oh my God…. What have I done?" Keitaro weeping bitterly.

Keitaro's assistant who had just come approached him, worried.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's go."

.

.

-o-

.

.

Usui's apartment, Saturday, 10.13 PM

The blond-haired man had taken a bath. His hair was damp and he was still clad in bathing suit. He took his glasses and wore them. Walking towards the living room, he sat on the couch. He leaned his head on the couch cushions.

The one who had called him was Maria, a former private teacher, also a distant cousin. They haven't met for 2 years, so Maria called him just to take off her homesickness. There's nothing special. She just said 'hello', 'how's school?', 'have a girlfriend or not', and so on.

But there is one sentence that disturbing his thoughts.

That sentence was, "If you do not want someone being hurt, stay away,"

Who is this 'someone'? It seemed that she hadn't mentioned any single person's name.

"What did she mean?"

TBC

Finally, update! Please don't kill me for the late updateeeeeeeeee….. Please… I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review….. XD

And thank you for: **aira2889, Sweettweet07, Iris Petals, Shark's Fin, go to xTooo. Please review! XD Bye… See you in the next chapter or new story maybe? =D **


End file.
